Welcome Home My Dear Prince
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Ryoma's back home again...Sequel to Dear Prince.


I don't own Prince of Tennis. This is a sequel to _Dear Prince_. There are spoilers for the manga.

**Welcome Home**** My**** Dear Prince**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

Today was the day that he came home. That's right Echizen Ryoma was coming back to Japan to finish his schooling and be with his friends. Ryoma had emailed Momoshiro five days ago telling the dunk smash specialist that he was returning home. Naturally Momo called together Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, Eiji, Oishi, Taka-san, Kaidoh, Ryuuzaki-sensei, and her granddaughter. They were all standing near the gate that Ryoma, his father and mother were going to come out of.

Sakuno was nervous. She has not seen Ryoma in long time and wondered how much he grown. He probably got taller and more skilled in tennis. She smiled and remembered when they talked last year before he left. She will welcome him home with open arms. It is not to say that she had no contact with the Prince for the wonders of the Internet allowed them to chat late into the evening for her and early in the morning for him. The braided pig tailed girl knew she was in love with Ryoma, but she knew that he still would not accept her. She had no plans to win him over and was going to hope that they will become better friends now that he is back. And if he finds a girl to love, Sakuno will be supportive of him like she always has been since they first met.

"Ne, Ryuuzaki, staring off into space will make even clumsier," said the cocky voice of Ryoma. He was standing there smirking at her, taller and much more handsome. His voice even changed a bit.

"Welcome home Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno, smiling brightly at him, blushing lightly.

"It's good to be back," he muttered, just before Eiji and Momo got him into a headlock. He was whisked away to talk to his old teammates. She could tell Ryoma was very happy indeed to be home. Soon third year was in session for Sakuno and the Prince. She loved the expression on his face when Ryoma found out that Horio became the buchou with Kachiro as fuku-buchou. Of course Ryoma made it into the regulars and was glad that he did not have to do the captain work. While Ryoma had practice under the strangely good Horio-buchou, Sakuno was at her tennis practice.

She likes to think that she had gotten better in tennis. Her grandmother said so, Tomoka-chan said so, and even Momo-chan-senpai and Fuji-senpai commented that she had gotten better. But the only opinion that really mattered to her was Ryoma's. After practice she headed out, but then was accosted by Ryoma.

"You've gotten better," said Ryoma, walking next to her. "I'm surprised."

"That's mean Ryoma-kun," pouted Sakuno.

"Ara, maybe one day we'll have a friendly match," said Ryoma. "I'll walk you home so you don't get lost."

"Ryoma-kun, I don't get lost all the time!"

"With your luck, I would not count on that statement," said Ryoma, smirking at her. The Prince was so happy to be home once again. He was surprised at how things changed yet remained the same. The changes were that Horio actually got better and his boasts are rightfully true and not only that Ryuuzaki got better at tennis. He figured hell would freeze over before that happened. Not to mention but his senpai have grown more mature and heard from them that they already had a few girlfriends. The things that remained the same were Ryuuzaki's shy nature and his senpai's randomness. Over the year of talking over the internet with Ryuuzaki, Ryoma found that it was amusing to tease her because he could always see clearly her pouting, blushing face.

He likes to think that he grown up a bit since last year. He knew why all of sudden he found Ryuuzaki Sakuno cute, he knew why he could not stop staring at her long legs, and he knows now that Nanjirou did indeed produce him.

"Ne, did Ryoma-kun become a pervert over the passed year," said Sakuno, blushing, but there was a hint of mockery in her voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said the Prince, still smirking.

"Should I tell senpai that their oblivious Ochibi likes ogling at girls' legs now," teased Sakuno, smiling. Ryoma almost smiled. She definitely grew a backbone over the past year.

"I wasn't ogling," said Ryoma, tempted to roll his eyes. "They shouldn't make the girls' uniform skirt that short otherwise I would not be looking."

"Sure," said Sakuno.

"Stop mocking me," said Ryoma, blankly.

"You started it," said Sakuno.

"Did not," said Ryoma, indigently.

"Did too," said Sakuno, sticking her tongue at him.

"Look at me I sound like a five year old," said Ryoma.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun is more open now," said Sakuno, smiling. Ryoma scowled at her. She was right after all, but still he was not going to admit that to her. He has time to tease Ryuuzaki, play tennis, and figure out why he has to be the offspring of Nanjirou.

_'Mada Mada Dane,'_ he thought as he walked home Ryuuzaki. He was home, for now. The world is a big place and he probably will see it all someday.


End file.
